


No-brainer

by elenastillhere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Pariah, Episode: s02e19 Starsky's Lady, Fluff, High School, M/M, Undercover, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenastillhere/pseuds/elenastillhere
Summary: A little vignette to get that image of Starsky and Hutch's "first undercover job at a high school" out of my system!





	No-brainer

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, unbetaed and written at 2am! Please let me know if there are horrid mistakes.... :D English = not my first language.

Starsky was bored. He was so bored he thought he could die. He had not liked maths in high school, and he didn’t like it now. And the fact that his first undercover job involved sitting trough high school math classes _again_, was bringing his excitement down more than a notch. He was tapping his foot against the floor in frustration and thinking grimly that his frown of annoyance would probably leave a permanent mark on his forehead.

”Starsky. Starsky?”

”Huh?” He was startled out of his thoughts by the teacher repeating his name. 

”Would you care to solve the equation?”

”I’ll pass.”

”Excuse me?”

Starsky ground his teeth together and could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

”I– I don’t know how to.” 

”Right. Then, miss Boyd.” The teacher turned to grill someone else and Starsky was left to brood in peace.

Starsky glanced at Hutch, who was sitting in the front row, perfectly molded for his role as the teacher’s pet. Starsky could see that his partner – his partner! Starsky felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to say that – was trying to hide his amusement. 

Annoyed, Starsky went back to tapping his foot and sulking.

Soon he perked up however. He could see a folded paper sneakily travel trough the classroom from hand to hand. Something he neither would have thought to witness again. Happy there was something else then math happening, he followed interested where the note would end up.

To his surprise it was on his own desk. Quickly he hid the note from the teacher’s view and folded it open. 

He felt heat rise on his cheeks again and a warm, giddy feeling spread in his chest. Written on the paper with very familiar handwriting were the words: 

_All the math you’ll ever need  
Me + thee = ❤️_

Even for him, this equation was a no-brainer.


End file.
